DJINN AND FIRE
by LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai
Summary: kagome's american penpal comes to visit kagome and meets the yasha(short for inuyasha)group only for weird stuff to happen! OMG Inu no Tashou is alive? kagome\inuyasha maybe sesshomaru\kagome miroku\sango rated m just to be on the safe side. romance/humor got any ideas please let me know ok so please give it a chance! this is my first story ok!


_THE TITLE IS_ _ **DJINN AND FIRE  
**_

i own nothing but the plot ok please bare with me i'm new here and this is my first story.

now the story: meet the pin pal

Kagome is in the feudal era and inuyasha is being a little bitch and kagome is telling him that she needs to go to her time not only to stock up but her american penpal is coming to visit. miroku asks what is an american penpal?

and kagome tells him that america is an another country that is very very very far away and the language is very different. then miroku asks what is a pen pal? so kagome everyone what a penpal is.

after she is done telling them all about her american penpal she leaves the hut to go to the bone eaters well AFTER she sat inuyasha 10 times.

when she got to the modern time she had to go to the airport with her mom,brother,and grampa and excitedly hold a sign with Jasmine Sarish Samaira(her penpal's name) on it.

you would think kagome has ants in her panties that's how excited she is.

her brother is telling her she needs to calm down. kagome tells him no i've been waiting for this and i'm excited! so they waited for half an hour when she showed up.

she is beautiful 21 year old collage student that is 5'5 with tan color skin,long dark hair that goes a little past her butt that she has in a bun, her eyes naturally changes color with her mood,an hourglass figure with big breasts(think a perfect bikini\lingerie model),healthy weight for her height,is indeed a rich bikini\lingerie magazine model who likes all kinds of mythologies,Bollywood,believes that anything is possible,has perfect healthy white teeth,loves to wear silver jewelry(if it looks silver she is happy),wearing a silver tank top and a pair of jeans that has a spiked belt a chain attached to her belt loop to her wallet,her keys are hanging of the chain,and wearing white socks and black adidas sambas. her jewelry she is wearing two earrings studs in her left ear and one in her right ear.

3 necklaces one is an evil eye necklace second is an om necklace the third is a jade necklace.

on her left hand is a silver ring her grampa made for her on her middle finger. on her left arm she is wearing 6 silver bracelets.

right hand she is wearing a silver and turquoise ring on her right ring finger on her pinky is a silver ring that stops after her first knuckle,on her upper right arm is a silver and turquoise arm band(arm bracelet),has silvery blue fingernail polish on her fingernails. is a gymnastics and dance prodigy that she can do all the gymnastic the girls in the women's olympic gymnastics team all the dances you can dance. she can watch tv and do the dances and gymastics.

as if she was one perfoming it perfectly. she can just watch the teacher show the class in the dance or gymnastics class and when the teacher goes to teach it she can do it perfectly as if she is the one teaching it. in other words she is go at what she does

. when jasmine spotted a sign with her name on it she went to the people holding the sign.

she walked up to a a girl that looks to be 18(yes i upped kagome's age to 18) a boy that looks to be 13 a middle age woman and an old grampa looking person(you know what kagome's family looks like so i'm not gonna describe them) kagome walked up to jasmine and said hi l'm kagome pointing to the boy she said this is my brother sota pointing to the middle age woman and said this is my mom and this is my grampa pointing to the old grampa. jasmine said smiled hi nice to meet you. so after the introductions the got in the car and drove to the shrine.

when they got to the shrine and went up them stairs jasmine asked if she can take a shower before the go to the feudal era and kagome family said sure go ahead. after the shower kagome and Jasmine jumped in the well to the feudal era.

chapter 2: next Jasmine will meet the yasha(short for inuyasha) group!

so you like? please let me know what you think ok?


End file.
